


SSSS short stuff

by Jiiri



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Finland (Country), Gen, Growing up during apocalypse, Norway (Country)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiiri/pseuds/Jiiri
Summary: This is a collection of short form writings for Forum events and challenges. The collection will grow in the future. This collection includes odds and ends that don't suit the other collections.The name of the chapter is the prompt used
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Playtime

Joni was looking for his daughter. She had wandered off from the home garden. She had just promised him she would stay in the yard, and now she was gone again!

“Sointu! Sointu, love, where are you?” No answer. Walking farther from the garden Joni grew apprehensive. The girl seemed to be fascinated with the craggy rocks to the east of the village. Joni had told her numerous times that it was dangerous to go there alone. She always answered, that there are no trolls or beasts there. But how would she know? She was just a little girl!

Admittedly, there hadn’t been any attacks so near the village for many years, but still. Besides, grosslings weren’t the only danger. What if she fell and broke a leg? She could be crippled for life! Or even die of the complications! Joni sighed, thinking about the health care of his youth. No one needed to fear a simple wound then! Now there was word of some people being real noitas, who could do actual magic. But none of them here, at Kaijatsaari, or any of the western Saimaa islands. If they were real, maybe some would eventually end up coming here too? Sometimes Joni was surprised to find himself contemplating the possibility that magic, or spirits, or the old gods existed. What nonsense! We are on our own! On the other hand, 14 years ago the idea of a troll was nonsense...

He was approaching the crags now. And yeah, there was Sointu, among the rocks! “Sointu! What have I told you? Why are you here again? You know it’s dangerous!”  
“Oh, hi dad! They only call me when it’s safe! You don’t need to worry!”  
“Call? What are you talking about?” Joni was suddenly alarmed. There had been a few weird attacks on the islands, and some people were saying there was a näkki around. Usually a näkki lured its victims into water, but maybe there were other, similar creatures?  
Sick with worry, Joni continued slowly towards his daughter. “Honey, listen carefully. Come to me right now! Please, come to dad!”  
“Aww dad, it’s their playtime, and they asked me to join in! I don’t want to go yet!”  
“Playtime? What are you talking about? You must...”

Joni stepped behind his daughter, and saw who she was playing with. There were six, no, seven adders, slithering about on the rocks and his daughters lap. The zig zag pattern on their backs confirmed them as the venomous creatures they were, but their movements seemed... friendly? A couple were swaying their heads in front of Sointu, and another two looked like they were caressing her arms. Joni knew he should be terrified, but somehow the entire scene seemed very right.  
“Don’t worry dad! They know you are my father. You can come closer!” The snakes were watching his every move, but still the feeling was relaxed. _Well then, I suppose there is something in this noita thing after all. Probably comes from her mother’s side though. We have always been very boring._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Break Filler round 2, 30.6.2020


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must we learn these boring things!

**2008**  
“I still don’t understand! Why o why do we need to learn all this? Who cares how the Vikings built their ships or what they wore? I hate studying history, I hate it!”  
“Oh don’t be a brat! Yesterday you were complaining about biology.”  
“Don’t get me started on biology! Growth zones and plant genetics, oh my god! What could be more boring! I hate school!”  
“You should be glad we have such a good school system. In many countries families have to pay and still get much less education.”  
“Yadda yadda… you are always so serious and dutiful. Do you like studying?”  
“Well, yes. I’m interested in learning things.”  
“Auughh! There is an entire chapter on Viking religion! We have put this superstition behind us a thousand years ago, so why am I forced to learn this?”  
“What would you rather study then?”  
“Something useful for the modern world! Computer science! Marketing! Math is ok, it’s useful in finance. And languages! English is clearly the most important subject, don’t you agree?”

 **Year 0**  
“Oh grandma, why do I have to learn to shoot? I’m a pacifist, you know that!  
“I am sorry, cupcake, but everybody must learn. So, bag it! And hold the stock firmly to your shoulder. The kick will hurt you if you hold it loose”  
“But grandma! I can’t shoot at anything anyways!”  
“Dear, I believe you think so now. But if the monsters find us, you will need to be able to protect yourself. Or think of it as protecting us all. Anyways, you are lucky to be around to even think about it. Now, aim.”  
“How can you tell if I’m learning anything when we can’t really fire?”  
“I can tell your current stance is useless…" _*Sigh*_ "I reckon we must spend one round per each student to make you learn about the kick. Here, try now.”  
 ***BANG***  
“Auuuugghhh! That really hurt! Isn’t it supposed to be the other end that hurts?”  
“I told you to hold it firmly, puppy. Maybe you’ll remember now. If that happened in battle, the monster would get you while you are moaning!”  
“I hate learning to shoot! It’s scary, and unpleasant, and now it’s even painful!”

 **Year 17**  
“Dad, tell me more about the “computers”! What were they made of? How did they work?”  
“I’m sorry, Sigurd. I don’t know much of their workings. I was studying marine biology at the time. Conservation of the southern seas.”  
“Why would you study something about faraway places?”  
“Well, my plan was to move somewhere warm and work there.”  
“Move? What do you mean?”  
“Go live somewhere else. Like in the Caribbean. Remember? We looked at the map.”  
“You mean you could actually go to those places?! Wow! Tell me more! Have you been outside Dalsnes? For real? You must tell me all about every place you have been! I love learning about the world!”  
“I’ll tell you what. You keep up your English studies. Maybe someday someone can find some more books in English, and you can learn from those!”  
“Awww, I don’t like studying English! I’d rather listen to you, dad!”  
“I know, puppy. But it’s important. If there are any other survivors, English would be useful.”  
“Why you say that? Why couldn’t we speak in Norwegian?”  
“Not everybody spoke Norwegian, you know. It was a small language.”  
“How is that possible? Everybody speaks Norwegian! Even people in the faraway places like Rana!”  
“Well, son, I have to go, it’s my rounds today. You study hard and maybe there will be time to talk later tonight.”

 **Year 40**  
“Seriously, why do I have to learn this? I don’t even understand what these things are! What is _an interne_?”  
“Well, Asbjørn, you know it’s always useful to know something about the past. Grandma and granddad wouldn’t have survived if they didn’t.”  
“Dad, I know the Old World is a big deal for you and granddad, but really. Wake up and smell the sea! It’s not going to come back, no matter how much you dream! Just let me train shooting and hunting an boating! Like everybody else! I want to go work in the Army!”  
“But it’s so dangerous!”  
“Honey, you worry too much. You always have. I’m sure he’d do well in the Army. I don’t think he’d make a good skald.”  
“But, but… ok. I guess you are right. But you have to keep up the English. There is so much information in English, somewhere out there.”  
“I want to learn strategy too! I want to become a general!”  
“Well, in that case you’ll have to study more than just shooting. Patience, my son.”

 **Year 63**  
“… and so I told them I quit school. Now you can finally assign me to a hunting party full time!”  
“What’s that now? Quit school? Why would you do that?”  
“I _haaate_ school! You know that! Reading is hard, and there’s never ever anything interesting. All the good stuff is out there!”  
“But you need to have background studies to learn strategy and leadership!”  
“Strategy, blaah! The way to learn is by the soles of your feet! I can’t learn by studying some dusty books! How could anyone write a gook about tracking? Or close range combat?”  
“There are other things in life than just shooting and sword-fighting. Your mum and I studied many years in the Academy, just to be able to get our positions!”  
“Nahh, I’m not interested in some headquarters leadership anyways. Just give me a troll, a rifle and a blade, and I’ll learn what I need to learn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have assumed Aksel is 20 years old in Y0 and that Y0 = 2013. We know that Sigrun was born in Y58, Between these I decided Sigurd to be born in Y5 and Asbjørn in Y30.
> 
> Chapter Break Filler round 2, 1.7.2020


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Icelanders had some friends in high places

“Augrharrrgh” Oðin spluttered awake and sat up in his bed.  
“What is it, husband of mine?”  
“Oh, Frigg! I had a terrible omen! A great horror descended upon the land and all peoples succumbed to it!”  
“Shuhs, husband. It was just an omen. Go back to sleep. What time is it anyway?”  
“It’s still that guy with the pompous name, what was it? United Nations.”  
“Ok good, I’d like to sleep a few more centuries yet…”

Settling back, the two gods tried to go back to their slumber.  
“Seriously tho, it felt very bad. I’m worried.”  
“Truth be told, husband of mine, I feel a bit strange too. Maybe you should send the ravens out?”  
“Huginn, Muninn! Go to Midgård and take a good look. I had a pretty nasty omen.”

“Ach, I’ll make us some nettle tea while we wait. No point waking up the boys, right?”  
After a moment or a decade, the ravens were back.  
Muninn spoke first: “Allfather, things are bad. Battles rage in many places and United Nations is weak, he cannot keep the peace. But our lands are peaceful.”  
Huginn’s message was even more alarming: “Allfather, an ill wind blows. Many are worried about a pestilence, growing rapidly although beyond our shores. A red shadow rises.”

“I don’t like this, husband mine. Let us look.” She went into the throne hall, which had a bit of a musty smell, not having been aired for centuries. Sitting upon the high seat Hliðskjálf, she cast her eyes to Midgård. “I see the red shadow, and… giants! There are terrible beasts about to attack all humans!”

“Oh, by my beard! The Ragnarök is upon us! And here we slumber! Must be some ploy of Loki’s again! Run, wife of mine, rouse Thor, Balder, Tyr, Hod, Heimdall, Höder, Hermod, Bragi, Vidar and Vali! And send someone to Freya’s halls…”

The one-eyed god stormed off, shouting for his servants to waken and bring him Gungnir the spear. “And Sleipnir better have been well fed or there will be consequences!” The servants were running around and bumping into each other. The Allfather wasn’t nearly as grumpy at home as he often otherwise was, but he also wasn’t happy to be woken early and in the middle of a mess.

Soon the One-Eyed One galloped out of his gates, yelling: “My sons, Aesir, Vanir, to me! Ragnarök has come! And if anyone sees that snake Loki, I want him caught and brought to me at once!”  
A general commotion broke out with all the Aesir and Vanir having been slumbering and now suddenly awake.

To everyone’s surprise, Loki peeked out of his house. “What is all the noise! Some of us are trying to sleep!”  
“Loki, you traitor! Setting the Ragnarök upon us when we sleep! Do you really have no honour?”  
“Ragnarök? What is this nonsense? Have you been at the mead of “wisdom” again, Old One?”  
“Giants walk Midgård and an ill wind blows! Don’t try to talk your way out of this, Trickster!”  
“Well, if it really is Ragnarök as you say, may I _respectfully_ inquire how come Fenrir is still in his chains?” As if on cue, the monstrous wolf howled and rattled his chains.

Freya had also come out of her halls and walked up to Oðin and the assembling Aesir. “Loki is right. Fenrir is still bound, Yggdrasil is standing still, the ocean is calm. It doesn’t _look_ like Ragnarök.”  
“Hmmm, I guess you are right, O Fair One. But something is afoot in Midgård! I had a terrible omen, and Frigg saw it from Hliðskjálf. Huginn told us that a red shadow rises.”

“Well, hold on. I’ll take a look. Don’t do anything rash while I’m gone.”

Grumblingly, Oðin conceded. “But I’m not letting you go, Loki, before we get to the bottom of this!” Oðin grabbed his “brother” by the elbow and beckoned a few of his sons closer to make sure the Trickster wouldn’t escape by changing shape.

Freya flashed her falcon feather cloak and was gone. Soon she returned, alarmed.  
“I am certain it’s not Ragnarök. Jotunheim is quiet. But in Midgård there really is a red shadow rising. It is looking very bad. I think our people may need us. That coward United Nations is powerless.”

Sighing, Frigga said “Well, there goes the sleep… but OK, since we are awake anyways, maybe we could keep an eye on our people until this passes? Whatever _this_ is. Go get washed and dressed, and for our sake, air your rooms!” Asgård was swiftly coming alive again with the gods and their friends, troops and servants awakening from their slumber.

Privately, Frigg talked with her husband. “Old One, maybe you should have a private word with our folk in Iceland and Scandinavia. I noticed there is even a temple being built for us in Iceland, but the Scandinavians seem to have forgotten… but still, clearly this United Nations character is failing. Warning our own is the least we can do now.”

Sighing, Oðin put Gungnir away, put on his wide grey hat, and took Sleipnir by the reins “Come on, friend. We have a message to deliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reality the construction works for the new Asatru temple in Reykjavik were commenced in 2015. But maybe a couple of years here or there doesn't make that much difference for a goddess.
> 
> Chapter Break Filler round 2, 13.7.2020


	4. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Väinö is in the apple tree

"Honey, can you go fetch him? He's in the apple tree again."  
"Oh well, yes, I'll try"  
"Try to make sure he climbs down this time. No jumping!"  
........  
"Son, time to come down! Supper's almost ready!"  
"I don't want to!"  
"Yes, but you must. We eat and sleep inside."  
"Why! It's so lame! I want to be close to the sky!"  
"I know. But we are humans. We can't live in the sky. Or even in trees."  
...  
"Mum, tell me about airplanes again! Of the time when you went on the airplane and flew all the way to the funny place!"  
"Funny place?"  
"Yes the warm place, where you went for a holiday?"  
"Oh yes, Portugal. It was nice."  
"What is a holiday? Why is it warm in Portugal? Can we go there?"  
"I'm afraid Portugal is lost. At least we haven't heard from anyone south of Denmark."  
"Maybe when I'm big it's back!"  
"Maybe. Let's hope so."  
"Mum, don't be sad! Tell me about airplanes!"  
........  
"You come down this instance! The roof is off limits for you, young man!"  
"I want test my wings!" *waves contraption made of fir branches"  
"Oh my go... by Mielikki! Come down!"  
"Ok! Catch me if I fall!"  
"Oh no I meant..."  
*crash*  
"Oh my baby! Are you hurt? Why did you...?  
"Moom! Stop it! I'm fine. But the wings broke."  
"Dear, I was studying to become an engineer. Trust me, you can't build wings out of tree branches."  
"I will too! When I'm big, I will have wings and I will fly all over the lakes!"  
"You mean an airplane?"  
"Maybe! And I'll steer it! Or I will have wings of my own! Maybe I'll be a mage? Can mages fly? Wouldn't it be lame to be a mage who can't fly?"  
"Well, Väinö, you never know. The world changes. It's good to have goals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forum YoinkTober 2020, 3.10.2020


	5. Guardian

Many people fear me. They are afraid of the unknown following in my wingbeats. But I am not to be feared. I am not the cause. The great unknown isn't my doing.

I am the keeper, the guardian, the protector. I make sure my wards find their way and arrive safely to their destination. I enforce the peace so that they can rest. I keep them and cherish them till the end of ends, until it is time for me to go too. What is after that, who knows? But I will make sure my proteges will be there to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forum YoinkTober 2020, 10.10.2020


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 0, anywhere and everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language was cleaned up by the forum so I left it like this.

**Year 0. Anywhere and everywhere.**

"Fall back! Fall back to the bridge _now!_ Everybody to me!"  
"Oh s*** there's a third of the big ones! We can't hold!"  
"Yes, fall back! _Right now!!_ "

"Hey, where's the rest of you?"  
"This is everyone we have left!"  
"Oh duck. What about the girls?"  
"None, I'm afraid."

"Ok, there's just five of us. There's no way we can hold even on the bridge. They'll have to detonate."  
"She won't detonate when you are still here!"  
"I'll make her. Just hold two more minutes, ok?"

"Listen, honey, you have to blow the bridge."  
"No! I will not leave you guys stranded!"  
"You must! Do exactly what I say! You have to do this! When the first of them reaches the signal point, you detonate. Is this clear?"  
"I know how to do it but we are _NOT_ leaving you there"  
"You must! We can't hold the bridge. They'll swarm us and the village."  
"No! No! Never!"  
"No, well, don't worry. We'll... we'll get to the evac boat!"  
"There's a boat?"  
"Umm... yes... we hid it at the shore! Promise me you'll detonate!"  
"Ok, but you promise me to make it to that boat!!"  
"I love you! Make sure to clear out any small ones that may make it to your side!"

"Ok, this is it. She'll detonate when they reach the mark. Did the girls run out of ammo?"  
"Oh s***... what? What about the girls? They're _dead!_ "  
"Do you think they had any ammo left!? _Answer me!_ "  
"Umm... well... Yes. They kept shooting right up to..."  
"Ok. Listen. You and you, fall to the east, try to make it to the last position of the girls. Get their weapons and any ammo, and attack the horde from that side, ok? We'll take as many of them with us as we can."  
"But... what about the boat?"  
"There is no boat."  
"No boat? But you just..."  
"I had to do something so that she'll detonate. Now, towards east, you. The rest of you are with me!"

"Ok they are on the bridge now! Detonate exactly at mark!"  
"Yes yes, clear the shrapnel zone now!!"

_***KABOOOOMMMM*** _

"Hey, not bad! Two of the big ones are gone! Did you see that!... and... thank you honey. You did the right thing. I'm sorry."  
"What are you talking about! Who is shooting? Why aren't you going for the boat!"  
"There... there is no boat."  
"What! You ducking bastard! Why did you... I would never..."  
"That's exactly why. It had to be done. The bridge was the last line of defense."  
"But... we can't... what are we going to do without you? What am _I_ going to do without you?"  
"Live. Protect the rest, when I can't anymore. I love you."  
"I... I love you too. And I _hate_ you for the rest of your life for the trick you just pulled!"  
"Well, no worries, the rest of my life is very short. Take care of everyone. _Live_. Live for me. Promise me, my beloved!"  
"I... I promise. I love you."

"Ok, now, this is it. We give them _all we have_. When out of ammo, go in with blades. This is the real s***. Let's do this!"  
"For humankind!"  
"For humankind! **For humankiiiiiiind!** "

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forum YoinkTober 2020, 19.10.2020


	7. Empty roads

No one is coming. No one ever comes anymore. We did put up the signs, yes. Approaching prohibited. Trespassers will be shot. Admittedly, not very welcoming.

But no one has passed by the road for weeks. Maybe months. I’ve been going for little runs around, when the sun allows, but there isn’t anyone around anywhere. Just us now. We are down to a dozen now, since the kids... stopped moving. The others can hardly be bothered to move at all. They are slow and pathetic, not fast and strong like me! I deserve better companions, more worthy!

But no one comes. The roads stay empty. I am hungry. No one comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forum YoinkTober 2020, 29.10.2020


	8. My tally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the apocalypse when you are the one who doesn't die

I tally my lost ones.

First it came to Oona’s. They suddenly locked their gate and closed the curtains. Three days later we heard the gunshots. Dad told me to not go look. I wanted to know what happened, since Oona was my best friend. I didn’t go. I’m glad of that.

One.

Then Musti bit Marko. When he told us about it, we didn’t believe him. Musti was the gentlest dog ever. But when we found her under the barn… She had killed all the cats. All! Even the tiny kittens! Dad took care of Musti. Her body is buried under her favorite tree.

Two.

Marko, he was my brother, went into the lake. He asked me to cover for him, to have time to go through with it before mum notices it. I went inside and chatted with mum. We never found his body, but we built a cairn for him.

Three.

Dad probably had been ill a couple of days already when he collapsed. We took him to the house. We knew already that we shouldn’t have, but we didn’t want to leave him out on the yard. Couldn’t leave him.  
Mum was next. She deteriorated more quickly than dad had. They both died one week after the gunshots at Oona’s. Me and mum had dug a grave for dad together. I buried them both in it, but I built two cairns. Dragging dad across the yard was difficult, but mum was lighter than I ever could have guessed.

Five.

The feeding robot was empty. I couldn’t leave the cows in to starve, so I pried the door open for them. They hung around the fields for a few days. One morning a cacophony of mooing woke me up. I went to see them, and I saw it had come for the herd. Over half of the animals were lying down. Several were trampled to death. Many had run.  
My bottle calves, Mansikki and Lilja, were among the ones still standing. When I walked towards them, they turned to stare at me. Their big beautiful eyes were… wrong. They looked at me sadly and then turned away. They led the surviving herd away, into the trees. I never saw them after that.

Seven.

Marko would say I’m silly to tally cows. But I loved those two. And Marko isn’t here. No one is. Only I remain. It seems I’m somehow immune to it. I wish I wasn’t.

The dead cows are starting to smell. I have to leave. I’ll take the boat. I’m not sure if I should build a cairn for myself. Probably not, no one will see them anyways. It’s time for me to go now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not part of any Forum event, I was just inspired by the Lake Cows


End file.
